


[fanvid] i know my life should be celebrated (but you tolerate it)

by MavenMorozova



Series: maven's fanvids [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Canon Compliant, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Loki (Marvel), I'm Sad Whenever I Watch This, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Odin's A+ Parenting (Marvel), POV Loki (Marvel), Song: Tolerate It, Whump, does not include infinity war clips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: A study of the tragedy of Loki through the lens of Taylor Swift's "Tolerate It" from her Evermore album.Or, an angsty Loki fanvid.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: maven's fanvids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138286
Kudos: 13





	[fanvid] i know my life should be celebrated (but you tolerate it)

**Author's Note:**

> i changed the onscreen lyrics (and title of this video) from: "i know my love should be celebrated / but you tolerate it" because i think that having "life" replace "love" in the song really fits well for loki (though of course - both work). it's also the way i initially heard the song before looking up the lyrics!
> 
> enjoy some whump/angst<3

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments/reviews/other thoughts are appreciated!
> 
> my youtube handle is **[maven morozova](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCL7xC4PMPKwZXm6mbM4UJog)**. you can give the vid a like and comment there if you enjoyed! please consider checking me out & supporting the video there if you liked it:)
> 
> 1 like = 1 hug for loki <3


End file.
